


Things I Write to Calm me Down While I Wait for Election Returns

by redbubbles8



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbubbles8/pseuds/redbubbles8
Summary: Fluff. I need fluff right now. If there is not enough fluff, then I must make it myself.





	1. The one with Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukiYashaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“Xander?”

“Hmm?” The king turned his head towards his wife as slender arms wrapped around his neck. “What is it, my love?”

“I’m scared,” Corrin said. “Would you… hold me?”

Xander smiled softly. “Come here,” he said, adjusting himself to welcome her into his arms. His wife clambered into his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. The queen was plagued by insecurities, and it showed the most on nights like this one, when Xander was too pinned down by his work to comfort her. So, when the pain became too much for her to bear, she would crawl into his lap and he would hold her until his work was done. “I love you, Corrin. No matter what happens, or where life takes us, I will always love you.”

“Thank you.”

They sat like that for a while. Corrin loved this, being able to press herself against her husband’s warmth, and mix her breathing with his. She loved when he would occasionally pause his work to kiss her on the cheek. She felt safe like this, and slowly started to doze off in his lap. 

When she woke up, he was carrying her to bed. “Sleep well, my love.”


	2. Seigbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Corrin woke up on her husband’s chest, which wasn’t new. The little lump asleep next to her was, though, and had taken her favorite spot with his head just over Xander’s heart. Corrin didn’t mind, though. 

The lump was her infant son, born just yesterday and several weeks premature. She remembered that he was a boy; she’d passed out just after she’d heard. Now, as she saw him for the first time, she thought he was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. 

“He’s so tiny…”

“He is, isn’t he?” Corrin looked up to see her husband staring back at her with a serene smile on his face. “Thank you, My Love, for giving me such a gift.”

“I love you, Xander.”

“I love you as well, Corrin. Oh, look!” he whispered, and shifted gently so she could see their son better. “He has your ears, see! And your eyes, too, when he’s awake.”

“Can I hold him?”

“Of course”. Xander lifted the child gingerly and passed him to his mother. “I love that he looks like you; he’s everything I could have asked for.”

“He is perfect, isn’t he?” Corrin said. “Still, I hope that when he grows up, there is at least one thing of yours that he inherits.”

“And what is that, My Love?”

“Your smile.”

Nine days later, they named him Siegbert.


End file.
